A Week For Professor Snape
by Shadow Katt
Summary: What is Professor Snape up to at midnight every night? Rating for implied situations. SS/HG - SS/PP - SS/GW. Second fic I wrote so long ago. I think it would be better if I rewrote it.
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just for enjoyment.  
  
Monday:  
  
Somewhere in the deep vast hallways of Hogwarts, a clock chimed. It was midnight. Severus Snape stood up from grading some pathetic fourth year's essays and grabbed his cloak.  
  
It was time.  
  
Every night for at least a decade, he took it upon himself to lurk the halls, determined to catch a student out of bed. Determined for any chance he could get to deduct points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor some more.  
  
Tonight found him in the second floor corridor on the North side. Outside of the library. A movement caught his attention and he peered inside the library through the dusty stained glass. He saw a single candle flickering, moving about.  
  
Excellent, he thought. No doubt it would be a Ravenclaw or better yet, that Granger girl. He stood against the wall and waited for whoever it was to step out side. Sure enough a seventh year Hermione Granger peeked outside, her arms full of books. She winced as the library door groaned loudly as she shut it, and she completely missed the dark figure looming in the shadows.  
  
Once the door was shut, she adjusted her books and started off down the hallway.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed." He stepped out from the shadows, "Unless you give me a good reason why you are here right now." He walked over to her slowly. She was like a deer in headlights, and Snape could tell she was intimidated when he hovered over her so close.  
  
"I was - well ---I had to catch up on studying" Hermione stuttered. "The N.E.W.T.s are just 3 months away."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Miss Granger." He contorted his face into a sneer when he said her name. "The library closes at nine. Does it not?"  
  
"Professor I was just studying, for my Charms Exam."  
  
"Answer my question Granger. What time does the library close?"  
  
"Nine o'clock, sir." She looked down.  
  
"And what time is it now?"  
  
"Midnight, sir." Hermione's face was growing redder.  
  
"Well there you have it. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed. Thirty for breaking and entering a closed section of the school, with the Alohamora charm no doubt." He looked at her smugly.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in protest. "Professor I.."  
  
"Ten more points for arguing with a teacher."  
  
Hermione was enraged. She didn't know what came over her at that precise moment. It may have been lack of sleep, or because she missed dinner that night, or possibly because she was constantly stuffing her brain with so much information it finally overloaded. But at that moment she did something that caught everyone off guard. "You bastard." She whimpered.  
  
Snape glared. "Excuse me?"  
  
A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "I said you're a bastard. You skulk around the halls with nothing better to do then give the Head Girl grief for studying! Its not fair and you're a slimy rat, a cruel monster, a jerk, a creep, an idiot. You can think of the proper synonyms I'm sure." She looked him coldly in the face.  
  
Anger flared through Snape. Who did this girl think she was? He lunged for her, pushing her against the cold wall, she dropped her books, pinned beneath his weight. She looked defiantly into his glittering black eyes. "Quite a temper, Miss Granger." He said, she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She had never been so close to him and she could smell his spicy scent, of Sandalwood mixed with a but of Vanilla.  
  
"You deserve it." She didn't break his gaze and just stared right back. She could feel his heart beating against her own chest. Bravery took over and she reached up her hand to his face. With a soft hand she brushed a black strand from in front of his pale face. A small smirk spread across her face. "Severus." She said.  
  
The heat between the two at that moment was overwhelming. Snape looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, with her mischievous smile, begging to be taught a lesson. Hermione looked back into his soft dark eyes, the thought popping in and out of her head about this challenge in front of her. Hermione Granger was not one who could walk away from a challenge, especially one this close.  
  
Snape backed away. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed.  
  
"Get back to your room, Granger, NOW."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape." She gave him another saucy smile, knowing this wouldn't be their first encounter. She charmed her books back to her arms and fled back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
He moaned and massaged his temples. He decided against patrolling for the night and headed back to his chambers for a cold shower.  
  
________ _________  
  
Review! Be sure to look for the next chapter when the dear Professor runs into Pansy Parkinson. 


	2. Pansy

The clock sounded for midnight again, late on Tuesday night. Snape had been thinking about that blasted Granger girl all day since their run in the night before. He sighed after assigning a big fat 'F' to Neville Longbotttom's project.  
  
He slowly got up and asked himself the very question he had been pondering all day.  
  
"Should I check out the library corridor?" he said quietly as he fingered his wand. Don't be ridiculous, he thought. Granger has no interest in you. She thinks you're a monster. She said so last night.  
  
Yet the way she had whispered his name to him while he had her pinned against the wall kept encoring itself in his head. He dismissed it, attempting not to think of the subject any further.  
  
Snape decided on patrolling the east end of the fifth floor first. Some foolish Ravenclaw was sure to be outside their common room, which Severus knew was in that area.  
  
He ascended the fourth floor staircase and peered around the dimly lit fifth floor. He could see the portrait hole to the Ravenclaw common room all the way down the corridor. He started walking slowly and quietly, mimicking the was Mrs. Norris stayed in the shadows.  
  
"No, I have my skirt on." A familiar sugary voice came from somewhere in the hallway. Snape froze, his eyes darting for where the sound was heard. "Are you completely stupid? That's not how you do it!" the same female voice barked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have never done this before." A boy's hushed whisper came.  
  
An evil smirk that Satan himself would have applauded grew on Snape's face. Two students were out of bed, snogging in the hallway.  
  
Severus grew closer to their petty bickering on the way not to do "it" and was eager to see who would have enough guts to be doing such an act.  
  
He peered around the corner of the alcove that hid the students and he narrowed his eyes at the awkward couple. "Miss Parkinson and Mr. Finch- Fletchly! Explain yourselves!"  
  
Pansy Parkinson looked up from Justin, her wide blue eyes growing wider when she saw Snape. Her blonde hair was tousled and her white blouse half unbuttoned.  
  
Justin yelped. "I was just on my way back to my common room, sir." He whimpered.  
  
"Seventy points from Ravenclaw. Fifty for being out of bed and twenty for lying to me. You may go."  
  
"Yes sir." Justin swallowed hard and scampered off down the hallway.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, I'm sure you realize I'm very surprised with you." Snape glared at her.  
  
Pansy shrugged, reaching into her purse to find a compact. Examining her lipstick she looked back to Snape. "What's so surprising?"  
  
"I cant say what I find to be worse." He towered over her petite frame. "You seeing someone behind Draco's back or you seeing a Ravenclaw." He emphasized the last word with hatred.  
  
"I'm not seeing anyone, Professor." She waltzed away from him. "Just for fun you know."  
  
"Miss Parkinson, I didn't say I was finished with you yet." His voice lowering into a more threatening pitch.  
  
Pansy stopped and rolled her eyes before turning to face the professor. "So what? You going to take away Slytherin points? That would be ridiculous, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't believe I said anything about points."  
  
"Oh, detention then?" she acted like he didn't have the nerve to do it, and he caught onto her. No one takes Severus Snape for granted.  
  
"Yes detention. Three days worth. You'll be helping me in the dungeons. Everyday after dinner until Friday."  
  
Pansy opened her mouth in protest. She searched for the words in her tiny blonde brain to use against Snape. The only thing that she splurted out was, "Did I ever tell you I think you're hot?"  
  
He went rigid.  
  
She saw the effect she had and thought it was her best chance. "Yes its true." She took a step towards him, fingering the unbuttoned button of her shirt. "I never wanted to say anything. It's so weird. But being with you all alone in the halls so late, I just had to tell you."  
  
Snape looked around, his eyes darting at the portraits feigning sleep. "Miss Parkinson that's no way to treat a teacher." He looked sternly at her.  
  
"I know Professor, I just cant stop thinking about you. Even when I'm with Draco all I think of is you." She stepped closer, he backed away, instinctively. "Its just that, Professor Snape, everyone else I've been with, has been just boys."  
  
Pansy stepped up to him, cornering him against the wall. Snape looked nervously around the empty Ravenclaw hall. "Professor, I've always fantasized what it would be like to be with a real man." She purred into his ear.  
  
Snape closed his eyes, not sure if he was wishing for this to be some dream or not. Pansy reached up and put her palm on his black covered chest. A cool shiver went down his spine.  
  
"I am legal, you know." She stared into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, Pansy, I ----." Snape fumbled.  
  
"Oh Professor, please, show me what it's like to be with someone --- experienced." Pansy cooed, her eyes flickering.  
  
The word 'Professor' rang in his ears. It was like being tempted with forbidden fruit. A temptation he couldn't resist. Snape looked back into Pansy's blue eyes, admiring her features. Small slightly upturned nose, and a mouth permanently in a snobbish grin. She was almost like a miniature version of Narcissa Malfoy. Giving into the temptation he grabbed Pansy by her bony shoulders, and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Fine, Miss Parkinson. If you want to know what it's like to be with a real man I shall show you. But you'll refer to me as Sir and Professor at all times." He said between the deep kisses.  
  
"Yes, Professor." She said in a whisper.  
  
______ __________  
  
Yes I know, the Pansy/Snape pairing is kinda weird. She's such a wonderfully cruel character I wonder why she isn't in more fics, besides Draco's faceless date.  
  
Well chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	3. Ginny

It was midnight once again. However the hour didn't find Professor Snape at his desk, failing students. Tonight he was sitting in an overstuffed armchair in his chambers, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. As he stared into the fire he thought of his previous two nights. Hermione Granger, who despised him, he knew, but he still couldn't get her whisper from his head. And then last night, Pansy Parkinson. The most beautiful girl Hogwart's had seen since Narcissa Black. She had confessed feelings for him.  
  
"Don't be foolish." Snape said bitterly, watching the flames dance. "She only shagged you to avoid detention."  
  
Yet when he brought her back to his chambers she felt so genuine. He swiftly got up and grabbed his cloak. She was of legal age, after all. She made the decision. With out giving it another thought he went on patrol.  
  
By twelve-fifteen he was nearing Gryffindor Tower. He had hoped he would catch Potter sneaking about, off to see his Ravenclaw girlfriend, or possibly Hagrid. But the Gryffindor hallway was deserted. He scowled and headed for the shifting stairs. He walked in and the only noises he heard were the snoring portraits and the grinding of the stone steps.  
  
He sighed in disappointment. Snape turned on his heel to leave the giant stairwell when he heard a small noise. It was very faint but Snape was positive it was either a sniffle or someone's socked feet scurrying on the floor.  
  
Severus felt his spirits rise and started walking up the dark staircase. Again he heard the tiny noise and his hawk like eyes darted everywhere. When he reached the landing he looked around, near the statues and armor, yet he couldn't find anything. He turned around to walk down the stairs he came up and froze.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs was Ginny Weasley. Her long fiery hair was slightly tousled, and her seventeen year old self had matured greatly during her time at Hogwart's.  
  
"Miss Weasley!" Snape growled. "You have five seconds to explain what you're doing out of bed."  
  
Ginny looked around with her big blue eyes, unsure of what to say. For years she had been hiding her secret crush on the potions master. She wasn't sure what it was about him that attracted her. His cold disposition maybe. Like a challenge. It was no secret that she had been dating nearly every boy at Hogwart's with the exception of Ron and Draco. They were all too easy for her. Professor Snape on the other hand was a mystery. A mystery that needed to be cracked. Now she was looking up the stairs at him, his long raven colored hair, his dark eyes narrowed on solely her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She finally said.  
  
"So you decide to go off in the halls, causing trouble?" Snape spat, waiting for her to lose it so he could deduct points.  
  
"No sir, I wasn't causing trouble." Ginny said defiantly.  
  
Snape glided down the stairs to confront her. "So tell me, Miss Weasley. What brings you out of the Gryffindor Dorms at this hour?"  
  
Ginny thought for a second. She was so close to him now, she didn't want it to end. "Tom Riddle ---- I mean You-Know-Who."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous girl. The Dark Lord can not get into Hogwart's --- again." Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know - its just that - I've been having nightmares about Tom Riddle again." Ginny wondered how long she could keep it up. "Don't you remember my first year, Professor Snape?"  
  
"How could it be forgotten." Severus crossed his arms. "Muggleborns dropping every which way, giant serpents on the loose, Voldemort controlling students." He arched an eyebrow. "Voldemort controlling YOU."  
  
Ginny was enjoying how cold Snape was treating her. Nearly everyone else treated her like a kid. Ron's little sister. They were so over protective. Professor Snape was one of the few who didn't discriminate against her.  
  
"He's been in my dreams again. Sir." Ginny said quietly. "Threatening me."  
  
"Perhaps you should tell the Headmaster." Snape said indifferently.  
  
"I just thought Id tell you cause of well - you know - you used to work for him."  
  
"Miss Weasley, I'll emphasize the point you go to Headmaster Dumbledore with this bit of a problem."  
  
"Maybe you could teach me Occlumency." The words tumbled out with out her realizing it.  
  
"Out of the question."  
  
She took a step onto the staircase just a few steps from Snape. "Professor, please I'm really scared!"  
  
Before Snape could protest she had her arms wrapped around his middle.  
  
He sighed. She pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his beating heart. She could have stayed in that spot forever. Much to her disappointment, Snape pushed her away almost immediately.  
  
"Go to bed, Miss Weasley." He said, trying to add an extra chill to his voice.  
  
"Please don't make me. He's waiting for me."  
  
"Don't be foolish. There is no one in your dorm except for the other sixth year girls." He looked down on her and added. "And possibly a few fifth and seventh year boys."  
  
"Professor Snape I feel safe with you." Ginny said, determined not to blush.  
  
"Your dormitory is safe."  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around him again. "You're so strong, Professor. I don't have any fears when I'm with you."  
  
"You should be afraid, girl." He mumbled under his breath. "Well I suppose we could have some tea, until you feel --- safer." Snape decided to let his ego get fed some more.  
  
"Oh thank you Professor!" Ginny's heart soared.  
  
Twenty minutes later Severus lead her into his private chambers. With a swish of his wand there was tea for two on his coffee table. Ginny sank onto the large black leather sofa and picked up her cup of tea.  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." He said shortly before exiting the room.  
  
Ginny saw her chance and took it. She grabbed her wand from her robes and touched his tea cup.  
  
"Adverto Connubialis!" she whispered. Snape's tea glowed red briefly before turning to a pale brown.  
  
As he was heading back to join her, Ginny shoved her wand back into her robe. He sat next to her and picked up the cup and saucer.  
  
"So tell me, Miss Weasley. What has the Dark Lord said to you?" he sipped the tea and looked down at it, as if it tasted funny. Ginny held her breath and breathed a sigh of relief as he sipped again.  
  
"You conjure an excellent cup of tea, Professor." She smiled. She thought of a good lie about Voldemort and started talking, watching Snape drink his tea. "Oh Tom has been telling me he's coming for me and I should have never gotten away last time. That kind of stuff." She sipped her tea again as she watched his shift uncomfortably on the sofa. "I assure you, Miss Weasley, Lord Voldemort will not be able to harm you as long as you're in this school." Snape finished his cup and looked at her feverishly. She felt his eyes piercing all over her body and knew the charm had worked. She set her cup down on the table and took off her dressing robe, leaving just a thin night gown.  
  
Snape looked at her, confused as he absently fingered the top buttons of his black shirt. Ginny crawled across the couch to him and kneeled by his side.  
  
"Let me help you with that." She whispered as she unbutton his shirt.  
  
"I --- no --- Miss - Weez" Snape couldn't form sentences. He didn't understand what was wrong with him.  
  
Ginny pushed her mouth to his, and he melted into the kiss. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stop or not. His mind was in turmoil. The reasonable side was screaming at him to stop, the girl was only seventeen, a student, a Weasley. The other half told him take advantage of the situation, that he was with a student just last night, and it made him feel wonderful. There was also another tiny part of his mind at work, though it was mostly silenced by his growing need. That part was afraid. Afraid because he knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen between he and Ginny Weasley.  
  
_____ ______  
  
Review pleeeeassee. Chap 4 will be up soon. Promise. Thank you everyone for your nice reviews. All 2 of you. *laffs* 


End file.
